


Here, Kitty Kitty

by OzzieOlin



Category: Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Catgirl, Crossdressing, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzzieOlin/pseuds/OzzieOlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy and Felicia live in a world of strange. Their relationship has withstood its tribulations in the past. Surely her getting turned into an actual catperson won't change that, will it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagentaMutant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentaMutant/gifts).



The thing people sometimes forget about mutants is that it's all in the genes. Well, gene, really; the X-Gene is the one that holds all the potential weirdness, and there's not a day that goes by where some would-be Mengele doesn't dream of how they can manipulate that gene for their own purposes. Despite the seemingly endless evolutionary niches such a thing could fill, there's always repetition. Gambit's abilities were undoubtedly unique to him alone, but, when scientists' end goals outweigh their morals, there's no telling what they can accomplish.

It was this that led a team of unscrupulous scientists to attempt to remake the powers of Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch. It was their reasoning that reality is the only true boundary they worked within, and that changing that would be the first step toward real innovation. They worked tirelessly for decades in their quest to create and control a being with the capability to bend the very fabric of existence to her whim. They only succeeded in the former. The creature they gave life to began by taking all of theirs. Not out of malice or spite, but because her abilities were unstable. More than that: her powers seemed to have a mind of their own. And possibly even a sense of humor, if what happened was any indication.

The powers overwhelmed the poor girl, killing her in much the same way that they had killed the scientists, sending out a backlash of energy whose effects were wide-ranging. Mostly casualties, but a few more unusual events as well. Icebergs off the coast of Tahiti; frogs raining in London; gravity reversing in Australia. And one platinum blonde in the U.S. whose nom de guerre became much more literal that she had ever anticipated.

* * *

Remy LeBeau was waiting on the couch in the home he shared with his wife, Felicia Hardy. It was Spring, and the snow had finally all melted away, leaving the city warm, beautiful, and lustrous, like a shining opal. The weather was nice enough that Remy could await the arrival of his beloved in nary a stitch, but he had decided to go another route. With some of the proceeds from their latest venture, he had picked out some tasteful lingerie for himself, and was splayed out atop the couch in a pair of blue thigh-highs and matching blue panties trimmed with lace. Despite the price, the undergarments barely covered anything; the tip of his cock peeked ever-so-slightly out of the top of the waistband. "An' dey call _me_ a t'ief." he had remarked upon noticing the price-to-fabric ratio they possessed in the lingerie store; for the same price, he could've gotten a nice trenchcoat that covered his whole body. Still, they served their purpose, and—if they had the effect on Felicia that Remy was hoping—they'd have been a bargain at twice the price.

Remy shifted uncomfortably in his lacy underthings as time ticked by. He was expecting Felicia to have been home by now. Any longer, and Remy's cock was liable to stain the front of his brand new panties with precum from behind held prisoner within for so long. He rubbed the tip of his cock through the blue fabric with the palm of his hand while absentmindedly fidgeting with the hem of the stockings. The silky material felt so good against his sensitive head that it had been easy to keep himself hard for over an hour, which made for a humorous sight when he rose to his feet suddenly as the door flung open.

A beast covered with fur, black all over, save for a patch of white on its head, lumbered into the living room, growling quietly but with a raised pitch. Remy could see bared fangs and curved claws. "You picked de wrong abode t' stumble into, _mon ami_!" he shouted, reaching under the couch to grab an emergency deck of cards.

" _Rrrrrrrrr—_ " the creature rumbled, a long tail flicking fitfully behind its back. "—rrrrremy!"

Gambit's eyes widened in understanding. " _Chere_?"


	2. Chapter 2

The humanoid feline that Remy ascertained was none other than his darling wife Felicia had collapsed on the rug of their living room floor, unconscious. After making sure she was still breathing, he changed into something more appropriate for the situation at hand and attempted to rouse her. "Felicia, darling." he coaxed. "What in de world happened t' ya?"

A short "mrrrr" slipped out as she came to. She looked up at Remy, her eyes as catlike as the rest of her: amber orbs split down the center with a vertical shard of black. Her whiskers twitched as she spoke. "I don't know, Remy." she said softly, fear and sadness in her voice. "I was headed back home when I felt like my brain was on fire. I passed out on a rooftop, and when I woke up I looked like..." a choked sob escaped her lips. "Like this."

A gentle smile overtook Remy's features. "Well, you gotta admit, it's kinda funny. Now you really _are_ de Black Cat."

A small growl escaped her throat, but one more of exasperation than anger. Felicia smiled slightly, baring her fangs as her feline features contorted to take on the human expression. "You really are the worst, you know that?" Her tone turned more serious. "What are we going to do? How do we fix me?"

"Shhh shh shh." Remy said, stroking the top of her head, right between where her ears were now located. "You hush. Don't worry 'bout dat none. Remy'll come up wit' something. You jus' rest now." He cradled his wife in his arms and heaved her off the floor, carrying her off to the bedroom and placing her gently on the bed they shared. "I'll make a call or two. Mebbe Beast will know a t'ing or two. Dis seem like his field." He resumed stroking her until she fell asleep, trying not to snicker as she began to purr.

* * *

"I'll remember this next time yo' looking to collect on membership dues!" came Remy's voice from the other room. He was whispering his shouts, but Felicia's cat ears picked up on the sounds anyway, and she was startled awake.

"No luck yet?" she called out to him as she stirred, keeping herself curled up in the bed.

"Apparently, you sprouting whiskers ain't on de same level as de Nile River freezing solid, and so we on our own for de time bein'." he announced as he reentered the bedroom. "But mark my words, _cherie_ , you'll be back on yo' own two feet with all ten toes before you know it." He sat down on the bed next to her, taking her furry hand in his and squeezing it. "But mebbe you could keep dese claws. Seem useful, _non_? And de teeth couldn't hurt, either." He rubbed his chin and pondered for a moment. "Scratch dat; dey gon' hurt **me** if you get too frisky." he pointed out with a broad grin.

Felicia's tail flicked rapidly at his words. She felt something in her body stir, get hot. She realized that she already **was** frisky. "Uh, lover?" The hot feeling grew. Her whole body felt sensitive. "That might be a very real concern sooner than you think."

Remy released her hand as his eyebrows raised. "Don't tell me being turned into a kitty done got you going. Cuz we ain't likely to be able to incorporate this as a permanent fixture in the bedroom proceedin's, you know."

"No, it's not that." Another "mrrrrr" came out as the fire burning within her grew to an intensity she could barely stand. One hand unconsciously went to her breasts, fur-covered though they were, and began kneading a nipple. "I think... Oh, god." If her face hadn't been obscured by the dark fur, Remy might've been able to see a blush spread across her face. "I think I'm in heat." she admitted, hips beginning to sway of their own accord.


	3. Chapter 3

"You lyin'." Remy said, his expression blank. "You tryna make Remy look foolish by kissin' a kitty's kitty. Don't forget, I married ya. I know yo' tongue is as sharp as dem claws, and I know when you tryna put one ovah on me."

" _MrrrrrI mean it_." Felicia replied, desperation in her tone. "I'm not the expert with real cats that _you_ are, but I know that I've never wanted you inside of me more than **right this second**."

Remy grinned back at her. "Dat only cuz you didn't see me in my pretty blue unmentionables when you came in. Believe me, dat woulda done de trick even bettah."

"Yeah, yeah, you're a hot little number, Cajun." Felicia shot back with irritation, climbing up onto all fours and sinking her claws into the bedspread. "But I'm _mrrrrrrrdying_ here. You've got two choices in this instant, husband of mine. Either fix me. Or fuck me. And the window on the former is closing fast."

Remy leaned down toward Felicia's face and kissed her cheek, her whiskers tickling his nose as he pressed his lips to her. "If you recall, _chere_..." he whispered softly. "...We had an agreement, you and I. I put on dat show for you, and, in return, I get to... How did you put it?"

Felicia's eyes widened, causing her catlike pupil slits to narrow. "You wouldn't. Not right now. Not when I'm like this." A low growl rose from the back of her throat. "I'm going crazy as it is. If you do that, I-I-I..."

"Oh, it won't be as bad as all dat." Remy interrupted with a smirk. "A little... 'Denial'! Dat was de word! A little denial won't hurt nobody." He stripped down once again, and got into position behind Felicia on the bed. Looking at his wife's body, Remy was a little unnerved. Being a cat owner, there was the very real air of the whole situation being mired in impropriety. At the very least, he wouldn't be able to look his pets in the eye for a while. As he made the movement to reach forth and touch her, he suddenly realized something was missing. Something very important. "Oh, dis gotta be de cruelest joke de universe ever played." he muttered to himself.

"I already know! I don't need the color commentary! I need you to screw me!" Felicia pointed out urgently.

"Not dat. Honey, you ain't got no butt no mo'. The universe done robbed me of your bodacious backside." It was true; in Felicia's cat form, she lacked the humanoid gluteal muscles that Remy so treasured. All that remained in their absence was a tail, which flicked back and forth erratically. Remy sighed. "De t'ings I do fo' love." He slid a couple fingers inside of her, surprised at how wet she was. Wetter than he'd ever seen her before. Maybe there were some upsides to the transformation after all. He stroked himself as he fingered her, keeping the pace between the two equal, so that he could regain his earlier stiffness.

Felicia purred at the sensation of Remy's foreplay. She arched herself further toward him as she laid her furry head down on the bed. " _Mrrrrrryeeeessss_ " she mumbled excitedly. "Now go deeper and rub my clit."

Remy snickered gently. "I don't mean to contradict or nothin', but I don't know where a kitty's clit is. Besides, you don't get off without my say-so, remember?" Still, he pushed his fingers in deeper and moved both hands faster. He could see Felicia's claws tearing into the blanket as he pleasured her. "You gon' shed on it, too?" he teased.

"Shut up and put your dick in me already." she countered.

"Whoever said 'no fury like a woman scorned' ain't never had a cat." Remy muttered as he moved to comply with her request. He rose to his knees and grabbed onto her hips, pushing his erect cock inside of her, and beginning to thrust.

Felicia began yowling loudly at the feeling of her husband penetrating her. Her vagina was different as a cat; Remy's big dick was stretching it out in ways she was no longer built for. Pain mixed with ecstasy, both signals flooding her brain at once and overwhelming her. "Don't you dare fucking stop!" she called out, panting heavily with her sandpapery tongue sticking out.

"Gambit never quit a job 'til he finishes." he reminded her. "Dat my professional guarantee."


	4. Chapter 4

After a few minutes of furious pounding, Remy was having a slight problem with the position they had gone with; Felicia's furry tail was tickling his chest as he fucked her from behind. He kept trying to swat it away, but her pleasure spasms were making its movements unpredictable. "Hey, _l'amour_? Jus' a thought; if I flip you around, am I gon' make it out of this encounter without clawmarks on my back?" he inquired, mildly frustrated over how difficult it was to maintain an erection while being tickled.

"I... Really doubt it..." Felicia confessed between panting moans synced to Remy's thrusting. "You always... End up with... Scratches normally... This won't... Improve matters."

Remy sighed. "I knew what I was gettin' into when I popped de question t' begin wit'." he pointed out as he pulled away from Felicia and rotated her body so that she was looking him in the eyes. A low growl of impatient disappointment at the lack of stimulation turned suddenly into a shriek of joy as he touched a spot on her chest during the transition.

"Holy **fuck**!" Felicia exclaimed. "I think you found my nipple." she told Remy, seeing the confused look he was sporting. Running her hands around the spot where Remy had grazed, Felicia found four more nipples on her body, in addition to the two in their usual place on her breasts. She had managed to miss them initially in all the confusion, but all three pairs were diamond-hard and sensitive at the moment. "Remind me to be weirded out about this later." she advised, guiding Remy's hand back to one of them. "But—for now—just keep touching them."

Spurred on by her reaction, Remy acquiesced to Felicia's demand, and dove his fingertips into her fur, seeking out her nipple and gently tweaking it. The quiet purring noises she made put a smirk on his face, and he decided to resume penetrating her, heedless of the inevitable threat it posed to the skin on his back and shoulders. He shifted his hips while enveloped by her thighs, slipping inside easily given how utterly soaked she was. "Remember, don't cum 'less I say so." he reminded her once he was all the way in.

"You're a bad, bad man." Felicia chided with a look somewhere between unbridled lust and outright loathing as he began to thrust in and out of her once again. Again, the agony mixed with pleasure as his bucking hips reached a fever pitch, only much more intense. Between the nipple play and the fact that the revised position was causing Remy's pelvic muscles to slam against her displaced clitoris, Felicia was seeing stars behind her eyelids as she rocketed toward a climax. True to Remy's fears, she lurched upward toward him and sank her claws deep into his flesh, drawing blood. She yowled loudly as she cut him, doing her best to turn her fang-filled mouth away from his ears as she did, though it did little to help.

Remy hissed in pain, a sharp intake of air filling his lungs before his response. "Damn, _cherie_ , dat hurt!" he complained, keeping his pace steady nonetheless. As sharp as her claws were, having them pierce his skin was only slightly more painful than the scratching by immaculately-manicured nails he typically got. Certainly nothing bad enough to throw off his game.

" _Rrrrrfuck_. _Rrrrrfuck_. _Rrrrrfuck_." she chanted as Remy's cock forced its way into her again and again. " _I''m gonna fucking cum so fucking hard_." she whispered to him, barely audible against the backdrop of her loud purring.

" **No. You ain't.** "Remy replied forcefully, a wickedly mischievous grin taking over his face. "I already told ya you gonna wait."

"I fu-I fu-I fucking **can't**!" she pleaded with him stutteringly, eyes going wide with something akin to terror.

" **You. Gonna, Wait.** " he repeated, punch-worthy grin still plastered across his handsome face. He sped up his thrusting to illustrate his point.

A whining, plaintive meow escaped Felicia's whiskered lips. "Asshole." she accused, intentionally digging her claws in slightly deeper.

"Heh." he chuckled, ignoring the pain and the blood trickle that the increased pressure had worsened. "Let's focus on one hole at a time." he joked, twisting her words and softly doing the same to a nipple.

"How much longer are you gonna make me wait?" She was writhing uncomfortably underneath him now, completely desperate to climax, but using everything in her power to obey.

"How about I count down from ten nice and slow? You think you can last that long?" he whispered into her pointed ear. His questions merited no answer besides more meowing.

"10"  
"9"  
"8"  
"7"

Felicia began to growl loudly, eyes rolling back in her head,

"6"  
"5"

Her claws were nearly to the bone at this point. Remy would need bandaging for sure.

"4"  
"3"

A feral scream burst forth from somewhere within Felicia. She was right in the razor's edge of a climax and was going crazy trying to delay it any longer.

"2..."


	5. Chapter 5

"1"

Felicia's whole body shook as she climaxed. The noises she was making were earsplitting, and it took all of Remy's concentration to keep pumping himself into her despite it. He may have been cruel enough to make her wait for her orgasm, but he certainly wasn't cruel enough to stop in the middle of it and ruin it. Not while she had the fangs and claws, anyway. Felicia was already akin to a fierce beast on her best days, and Remy wasn't about to antagonize any more than was absolutely necessary.

As her shuddering and spasming gave way to contented panting and loud purring, Remy tapered off his movements and reached up to slowly extract her claws from his back. He gripped both wrists tightly, and pinned them down to the bed. "Enough scratchin', kitty." he said playfully. "Remy ain't got no catnip for ya."

"Mmm, I don't know about that, lover." Felicia replied, fangs bared in a luxurious grin of joy. "You sure made this cat happy."

"Yeah, and now it's time for me to have a turn at dat." he said, returning her grin with one of his own. With Felicia's arms firmly pressed into the bed, he resumed thrusting. Between the teasing he'd given himself earlier and the teasing he'd given his wife just now, he was well on his way to his own orgasm. All it was going to take was a little more effort. "You know, even covered in fur, you still the prettiest woman I ever laid eyes on." he whispered sincerely.

Felicia, whose eyes had rolled back in her head when Remy resumed fucking her, struggled to match his eye contact. "You're just saying that." she argued breathlessly.

"Naw, dat de truth. Would I lie to a woman wit' claws who know where I sleep?" he assured her, planting a kiss atop her forehead at the same time he thrust deep within her.

"Then _mrrrrprove it_!" she countered. "Cum inside me. Fill me up."

"Wit' pleasure." He sped up his thrusting, bringing himself closer to his own climax. The way Felicia writhed in pleasure underneath him, struggling against the firm hold he had on her wrists, overwhelmed Remy. "Aw, fuck." he panted, right on the edge. "You ready?"

"God, Remy, I've **been** ready since we started. Just shut up and give it to me already!" she yowled, claws tearing into what had initially been a very nice bedspread.

"As you wish." he grunted, no longer holding himself back. He shoved his cock as deeply into Felicia's pussy as her altered physiology would allow, and came. Jets of hot cum spurted forth from the tip of his dick, and Remy groaned loudly into Felicia's neck as he collapsed forward at the sensation. He shut his eyes tight and kept her restrained as he pounded away at her, each thrust finalized with another ejaculation at its apex. Felicia's screams were loud and bloodcurdling enough that the neighbors were sure to hear, but neither cared in that moment. Remy bit gently into her neck as the pleasure reached its peak, heedless of the mouthful of fur it caused, and began to slow as his orgasm ebbed.

As he pulled out, sweating and struggling to catch his breath, most of what he had just deposited within Felicia spilled out, making an even further mess of their blankets and causing a shiny, sticky patch in her fur. He flopped down next to her, exhausted and utterly spent. "How was dat?" he asked, knowing full well the answer. Felicia gave no reply regardless; she was grinning contentedly, eyes glazed over, with a hand on her chest. Remy took that hand in his own as he spooned her. "Alright, well, _tomorrow_ , we getchu back to yo' old self, _non_?" he said, closing his eyes.


End file.
